


Card Games and Camarvans

by Ghost and Bees (Limeicepop)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Asphyxiation, Blue - Freeform, Burning, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Drowning, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jshlatt drinks but its only there for like two sentences, Lava - Freeform, Pandora's Vault, Resurrection, Starvation, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), almost tho, based on like two lines of tommy's most recent stream, bruh these guys playing 4 card games at once lol, but not really :), c!dream is a terrible person lol, c!wilbur is also a pretty mean person, in case you can't tell im not taking this seriously, mexican dream is there to cheat and that's it, repeated deaths, that last one is only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limeicepop/pseuds/Ghost%20and%20Bees
Summary: Three men play questionable card gamesoh and Tommy's there too but he isn't having a good time.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Card Games and Camarvans

**Author's Note:**

> i saw one (1) mention of repeated death and resurrection in tommy's most recent stream and decided I wanted clout
> 
> anyways take my questionable quality oneshot

It was dark all around him.

But honestly, when isn’t it this dark?

\- - - -

The crying obsidian greets him as he opens his eyes, how many times has he been pulled from the void to see this?

Dream’s there again, when isn’t he there, the air is contemplative, but the porcelain mask gives nothing away.

“So last time was asphyxiation, what marks did that leave you with?” Tommy didn’t respond, he gave up wasting what little energy resurrection gives him after the fifth time Dream brought him back. The book is tossed at his feet with little care, _when did I sit down_ , Dream starts counting down from ten minutes.

_“What if I kept bringing you back?” “How would you like to be my lab rat Tommy?”_

_“I can bring you back as many times as I please.”_

Tommy stopped fighting after the thirteenth time, he started complying after the seventeenth. The deaths were quicker and less painful if he just went along with it, there was no point in calling for Sam anyways, everyone thought he was dead.

He wished Dream would let him stay dead.

There were thirty-three entries in the book Dream gave him, _“I want you to keep count, I want you to be detailed, you can do that for me can’t you?”_ , and began writing.

_‘I couldn’t speak, and it felt like I was having a constant asthma attack. ~~Schlatt woke up~~ , Wilbur played three more rounds of poker, Mexican dream cheated on two out of the three. Wilbur didn’t talk this time, and Mexican Dream only looked at me once, they don’t acknowledge me anymore because of how many times I’ve hoped back and forth. Mexican Dream said he would see me soon when you pulled me back again. I didn’t feel any pain, but the skin above my lungs was constantly secreting Blue much like Schlatt’s heart, Wilbur’s stab wound, and Mexican Dream’s arrow wound. My body was drenched in dried Blue, but only the area around my lungs was fresh and flowing, I felt like a hand was constantly squeezing my throat.’_

“Ten minutes is up Tommy, how do you want to die this time?”

_Ah, here I go again_

“How about… I drown you? But not like, regular drowning, no, I’m going to move the cauldron over to the lava and stick your legs in the lava, and I'm going to shove your head into the water. I want to see how your body’s going to form if I do that. Pay more attention to how you look this time, and stop telling me that you just see ‘Blue’.”

Dream moves to start dragging the cauldron over, Tommy tries to gather what little energy he can to get up, it was always a slower death if he wasn’t quick to get ready.

He isn’t sure he wants to keep bouncing back and forth though, but he stopped calling for people after the first five deaths. Sam never came anyways, and the ripped throat from screaming kept carrying over, so it’s not like he could keep shouting if he wanted to now.

Tommy supposes he should be grateful this one is relatively quick, not like the ones where Dream left him to starve or die of dehydration, or keep him awake until his heart stopped and his brain short circuited. Tommy supposes he should be grateful Dream is being kind like this, as he stands on wobbling legs and makes his way over to where Dream has put the cauldron next to the lava, Dream’s foot is tapping against the obsidian.

His head is shoved into the murky water of the cauldron, and he has only a second to let the water flood his nostrils in peace before Dream’s lifting his legs and his feet come into contact with the molten rock.

He would scream but all he can do is gape his mouth as his airs try to expel air that isn’t there, the pain has become numb in feeling, but that doesn’t stop the jerking of his body or the blankness of his head.

Tommy hopes he gets to play cards for a little longer this time.

\- - - -

Wilbur doesn’t bat an eye as Tommy walks into the camarvan again, he just starts setting cards out for the new player once again.

Well, he would have if Tommy actually walked into the camarvan.

Schlatt woke up a little while ago, and here he is, dragging the child in as said child simply stares numbly at his rotted legs. The ram drops Tommy into his chair before going on to grumble about the new trail of Blue the kid dragged in. Most of the floor is Blue now, mostly from Tommy’s repeated deaths.

“Thirty-four”

Tommy doesn’t spare him a glance, but he draws a card from the pile. Schlatt drops a few poker chips in front of him, the kid doesn’t blink away from his legs.

What a lovely shade of Blue they are, _more indigo really but oh well_ , Tommy’s legs are rotted, yet still look fresh out of lava, his hair is floating like he drowned.

It’s been thirty-four rounds of this, Wilbur’s resolve to not ask is crumbling, _Does this mean the book Schlatt talked about is real?_ , and he might as well take a bite at why his idiotic, insignificant kid-brother keeps dying just to leave.

“Tommy, why do you keep coming here?” An easy smile makes its way onto Wilbur’s face, and he lays down a full house. Schlatt curses and pushes half of his chips into the former president’s pile.

Tommy skips his turn, he doesn’t answer Wilbur’s question. Mexican Dream pulls out a plus four uno card, Wilbur sighs and pushes all the chips in the pile to the masked man.

“Eyy man, why don’t you answer Wilbur’s question man?” It’s Schlatt’s turn, he draws a card and leaves it at that. Tommy flinches slightly at Mexican Dream’s voice, and Wilbur finds his smile slipping off his face. Tommy’s body is covered in dried blue, and his throat doesn’t look any better than the last time he joined them a couple days ago, the handprints are still there, and the Blue coming from his lips and legs are still flowing. That should have stopped the moment he stepped in the van and started playing cards, Wilbur guessed he stopped caring that it didn’t stop after the third time.

The third time.

The thirty-fourth time.

“Dream just keeps killing you just to bring you back huh kid?” Schlatt’s voice is clear, he takes a chug of the brandy he’s nursing. Ah, that means the book Schlatt was talking about was true. Dream probably wants to bring both him and Schlatt back, Wilbur supposes he can make some lives miserable in exchange for coming back to life. Maybe Tommy will join him, finally see what Wilbur was trying to teach him.

Before it gets to Tommy’s turn again, the string is around his body, and he is being pulled through the window.

“Just keep the cards out, he'll be back again soon anyways. Wonder how long it takes Dream to realize he’s tearing the kid’s body apart, he can’t keep dragging him back and forth like this. Shoulda read the book all the way through.”

Wilbur draws a card, the ace of hearts, and tucks it into his hand. He’ll just have to wait for his silly little brother to make it back again if he wants to keep asking questions.

There is a patch of fresh Blue where Tommy was once sitting, Wilbur moves to clean it up when he realizes it won’t dry up now that it’s producer is gone.

Guess Tommy only has a couple of bounces left, Wilbur makes a note to play the Able Sister’s song once his brother is back for the next game.

_You win some, you lose some._


End file.
